youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoko Littner
Yoko Littner ( -14}}}} ) year old sniper from the anime series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Powers and Abilities Although Yoko is not the most effective sniper out there, she is the most lethal girl expectable outside. Even without any guns, she can kill someone using nothing but her body. The most feared parts is the openings of Yoko's body. When she wants to eat somthing, she'll stand still and wait for anybody who is coming by. If she asks somebody "Can I squire you at the home way?", this person will never get home. Remember that no one is safe from her, not even the king of pro-pain! How Yoko keeps herself warm in the cold Yoko can and does keep herself pretty damn good warn in the cold. Every non-retarded person would ask now how she has the ability to do that. Well, she is neither warm-blooded nor cold-blooded, but really gigantotherm, meaning she can have a body heat by a massive size (among others by her boob size... *cough*). Preferences Likes *Her sniper gun *Borat *Simon and Kamina (even if she left them for a new adventure on her own) *Godzilla (in relastionship) *Ika Musume (BFF) *Cookies *Pedobear's meat *Tyrannosaurus Alan *Orange Bird *Doing sports and that kind of stuff *Doge *Princess Bubblegum (Yoko's BFF) *Miley Cyrus *Paris Hilton *Heavy *Shrek *Fay *Killing people (see her death list for further information) *Tails (She takes care of him as her adopted son now, after sonic left him) *Astrid Hofferson (they have there hangs outs with there attitude) * Yoshi cupcrake (2nd husband) * Weegee * You * Michael Bay's Transformers * Yoko Ono * Sashi (another BFF) * Rainbow Dash (See why she dose so) * All the people who do cosplays of her Dislikes *Weegee (in the past) *John Joseph Maccredy *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Bowser *Drugs *Spiders (She found out they ate someone she loved) *Mythical the king of demon phantoms *Wormy (HE ATE KAMINA) * The Stig (For all the some says he might be) * Hista (A formidable foe of her's) * Weegee monsters * People who say she is just for porn (if you need an animated girl for that, that girl from Roger Rabbit is for that, Yoko Littner is more like Kim or Astrisd from HTTYD) *Kirito *Inuyasha People she helps Yoko is a care-giving one so she sometimes helps people. * Broly * Jeremy Clarkson (untill he punched her in the face, She kicked him in the nuts and kicked him out of her home) * Sashi * Tails * Bing Bong * Borat Sagydiev (Sleeps with him frequntly) Yoko's death list Nobody can be saved from Yoko if they are on her list. Regard that she reaches an effective level only comparable with that third-kinned guy. *FRED * *JUSTIN BIEBER *You *Dolan *Spoderman *Darth Maul *Darth Vader *Caligula Caesar (He attacked her first) *Dr. Robotnik *Bowser *Ganon *Plankton *Morshu *Tails Doll *Skodwarde *Ice King *Mythical the king of demon phantoms *Wormy *Dark Samus *Slender Man *Gary Motherfucking Oak major scusses. * Starscream (literally annoys her) * Jeremy Clarkson (He punched her in the face after she didn't give him warm food) * Richard Hammond (For eating her cloths) * James May (For being a slow poke) * The Stig * People who underestimate her * Cap'N Crunch (Stealing her death list idea) * Phoenix Wright She and Astrid got an award for that: The dark truth about Yoko Yoko is the one killing more people than anyone has ever done in the YTP world. The bodies are very rare found since she usually eats them in one glup before anyone is able to find the corpses. She loves it when they are still alive and try to get out of her. She is a fearless killer and cannibal but luckily, all of the people who are killed and eaten are usually wanted people. Trivia *She was on best friendly terms with Ika Musume, until Yoko found out that Ika was in a relationship with *gasp* Squidward, so ended a long lasting friendship. After that, she tried to find a new friend, which resulted that she has got Shrek who is one of Yoko's best friends (along with Shadow the Hedgehog) today. *She might be only 14 years old, but she has a son, a result of a night visit with Shrek one night, something her mother doest't know about since she moved away from her concerning interpersonal tensions. *She has been on date with Scratch. Robotnik knows nothing about that. *No one knows why Yoko wears a bikini into a warzone, since it does not provide any protection. Perhaps she's the distraction... *Her gun is a high energy powered sniper rifle with the capability of taking down lightly armored to heavily armored targets in a few shots *Her name stands for You Only Kiss Once, because her kiss kills. She is very bad luck for any man who wants her next to them in bed. Poor Kamina and Kittan. *Yoko does look in some ways to mama luigi, MANLY it's her golden eyes and her smile. *She has fucked Squidward RIGHT up his ass. *You may be wondering about Nia? Well, Yoko Littner ate her BECAUSE her hair look liked some candy you know. *Need a sexy hitman? 69-96-BOTB *Yoko has been made into a song named DROP IT. *She is the #1 vore pred in the YTP World. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Anime Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Awesome Characters Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Heroines Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Cute Characters